


[Podfic] Free

by Mangacat, silkylustre



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Consent Issues, Crack, Humor, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: Obi-Wan has to get Qui-Gon back to Coruscant. And resist his advances. A crackfic take on the 'Jedi-turned-into-mindwiped-pleasure-slave' cliché.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



Thank you so much, FayJay, for a) creating this story and b) giving your graceful blanket permission to record this! We cracked up sooo many times.

[Here is the podfic: Click for streaming or right-click and save](https://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/StarWars/Free.mp3).

Obi-Wan and Mace are read by mangacat, Qui-Gon and Yoda are read by silkylustre (Yoda ruined my voice, see the outtakes at the end).

All of the sound effects and the music are from youtube's audio library. The song is called "Dance of the Mammoths".

Thank you, paraka, for hosting this file!


End file.
